roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frag
The M67 Frag Grenade is a fragmentation grenade seen in Phantom Forces. It is currently the only grenade in Phantom Forces (though there are a couple others are in development) as well as the only explosive device. All player classes have access to three of these upon spawning. It does a maximum damage of 250 and a minimum damage of 15. History The M67 was adopted by the US military in 1968 to replace the aging Mark 2 "pineapple" grenades that were used way back in WWII and the M26 grenades used in Vietnam and Korea. It was a development of the M33, which was meant to replace the M26. It has an effective radius of 15 meters, or 49 feet. It weighs 14 oz and is filled with 6.5 oz of Composition B explosives. When the grenade explodes, the Composition B breaks up the metal casing of the grenade, and flings the resultant flak in a wide radius. In-Game The Frag is the only grenade in Phantom Forces. It is ideal for killing multiple enemies at a time, especially when a lot are guarding an objective such as a capture point in Flare Domination or the Hill. Players will always spawn with 3 Frags in their inventory. Pressing G to throw the Frag will cause it to be thrown and explode after 5 seconds. Players can also "cook" the frag by holding down the G key, which will lessen the time needed to explode. This means enemies will have considerably less time to escape the incoming Frag. If the Frag is cooked for too long, though, it will kill the player. If you choose to not throw a Frag while about to throw one, quickly switch to your weapons or quickly knife by pressing F. Getting killed while cooking a grenade drops the grenade at its current cook time. This can effectively kill a group of enemies as they may not expect this. Combining this and the suicide bombing strategy (explained later), you will rack up many kills in KOTH Highway Lot. The grenade must be in the "ready to throw" position before this can happen. A grenade's kill radius is about 10 studs, with injury within 25 studs. Therefore, the blast can damage the target within 50 studs of diameter. Friendly Frags are marked with a green glow, while enemy ones are marked in red. They also emit a smoke trail when thrown. Friendly grenades will not hurt teammates, although the explosion still may block vision or affect hearing. Importantly, the owner's grenade is also has a green glow, but it still inflicts damage to the owner and kills its owner within killing distance. Grenades have an effective throwing range of anywhere between 70 to 120 studs, depending on how vertically you throw the grenade. Grenades will eventually just fall out of the sky with barely any forward movement if you throw them high and forwards. Frags can also be bounced tactically so that they can reach into tight positions players may not be able to throw straight into. This makes the grenade very effective for taking out enemies behind cover, or for clearing out more dangerous rooms. Experienced players will often ditch their cover to run away from a nearby grenade, exposing themselves to weapons and becoming easy kills. However, players should never stray too far from cover while throwing a grenade, as they are completely defenseless for the few seconds of the throwing animation. Another simple yet effective way of killing someone is to cook the grenade and go headfirst into a group of enemy players. If they keep their position (example: KOTH on Highway Lot), the grenade will explode and kill nearly everyone within the grenade's range while killing yourself. This method is known as "suicide bombing". Make sure to pre-cook the grenade so it quickly explodes when you come in sight of your enemies. In the CTE version of Phantom Forces, grenades have gained a new sound effect for a long distance explosion and a short distance explosion. A new feature is that if players stand too close to a grenade without being killed, their vision will be blurred and their ears will ring, impairing the player and encourages use of frags without the intent of killing, but to stun enemies on an objective to make for easy kills. Gallery LiveGren.png ROBLOX 2017-01-30 9 52 20 AM.png 250px-M67.jpg ROBLOX 2017-01-30 9_51_29 AM.png while stunned by a grenade.]] Trivia * In a previous update, which updated the grenade flight system so that Frags couldn't kill from behind walls, there have been reports that the player's Frags would just disappear through walls or the ground. As of now, this glitch has been fixed. * Although the effective radius of the M67 grenade is small, real life throwers make sure that they're behind cover even if they are 100 feet away, as the explosion can still send out shrapnel flying out well beyond 15 meters. * On Easter (3/27/2016) the grenade was replaced by a light green Easter Egg. * Laying prone on top of a grenade will greatly dampen its effectiveness, since grenades cannot penetrate through solid objects like players' bodies. While it will kill the player on top, it denies the enemy the possibility of a collateral, meaning that teammates are still around to defend an objective. * Players can get head shots with grenades, which can kill even past 10 studs. * If a player dies while cooking a grenade and doesn't let go of the grenade key (G), they will still cook the grenade while they are dead. If they release G before the timer runs out on the grenade, it will suddenly appear above their body and drop down onto it at whatever the cooked time was. If they hold G until the timer runs out while they are dead, their body will explode without any visible grenade. It is unknown if this was intentional or not. * Grenades are one of two ways players can commit suicide (not counting pressing F5), with the other being falling. Interestingly, players that kill themselves with grenades are awarded a kill on the leader board, but are also given a death. Suicide deaths, however, do not give XP, nor do they affect the score in any game mode, meaning that players who suicide the entire game will not end up on top of their team (so no funny ideas!). Category:Explosives Category:Grenade